Why I Cried For My Only Child
by Hogwarts-Dreams
Summary: The life of Hermione Granger, from her parent's point of view, and reasons why Mrs Granger found herself crying. Goes from Hermione's childhood, to her life with Ron. A new reason per chapter. Not going to be completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The chapters will be really short, but there will be lots. So alert and most importantly, review?**

**When I Cried For My Only Child**

She is my only child, and in my eyes, she is beautiful. The only thing I see in my eyes when I look at her is an angel. I would play with her curls, read her stories, and dream she would grow up to be amazing and gifted.

I thought those dreams would lie in the schooling area. I remember her first day of school. She clung on to my skirt, but didn't cry. Boldly, she walked into the nursery and introduced herself to everyone there. My little girl.

But as she grew older, she grew odder. She didn't have any friends at her school, she would just read, she said. I always encouraged her to make friends with the little girls in her class, but she said books were her friends. That knowledge would never leave you. She didn't mind.

It was an ordinary day when my secretary popped her head in, while I was discussing with Mr Thomas about his stepson's braces. My husband and I work at parallel dentists, I'm an orthodontist.

"Mrs Granger." Penny said, enthusiastically, pushing up her glasses up her nose. "I'm afraid there's an incident!"

"What?" I said vaguely.

"Hermione's school called-"Those words jolted me awake, and I dropped the biro on the floor. "They say something's happened!"

I didn't arrange any cancellations, I didn't say any apologies. I simply dropped my white coat, and ran to the car. Zooming along the motorway, speeding and possibly getting a few points on my licence, I arrived at the small primary school. Hurriedly, I went over to the head teachers.

"Ah Mrs Granger!" She waved a hand," Sorry to, well, call you like this but-"

"Is my daughter okay?" I interrupted quietly, my voice breaking.

"Hermione-"I didn't like the way she sneered on her name." Was sitting in maths when Melissa Benner and Anya Childs came and talked to her. Seconds later, when they were back in their place, a display Hermione had put up came crashing down and hit them on the head!"

It took me a few moments to digest this." What?"

"That is the point, Mrs Granger, we don't know. Did Hermione mean for this 'attack' to happen or was it simply an accident?"

"Attack? She's just a child. What did those bitches say to her?" I argued, but the rogue word slipped off my tongue.

"Mrs Granger!" The headmistress said scandalised," I say. Well the thing is, Hermione is a well- odd and lonely child, and we wonder-"

"She's mine." I hissed," She's clever and sweet. I'm sorry for wasting your time, but as it's nearly the summer holidays, and you will be playing games for the next fortnight, Hermione will stay at home!"

"Okay." She said softly," I really do hope Hermione gets a second chance in Secondary school. You are sending her to the High, I take it?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time! Is she outside?" I pushed open the door, and Hermione was sitting cross-legged in a chair. I scooped her up in a big hug. "Are you okay?" I whispered into her hair.

She didn't answer, but followed me as we crossed the car park into the car. The silence bounced around the car, until I placed my hand on her cool fingers.

"What happened today then love?"

"I don't know-"She admitted after a short while, in a small voice, "I'm not crazy Mummy. I know I'm not!"

"Of course you're not!"

"It's just they made me so angry, then two seconds later the display was on top of them. They weren't hurt!"

I contemplated this for a while, and then I asked the question I had to force myself too. "Why did they make you angry?"

"They said I had no friends?" She whispered, so quietly I had to strain to hear it. And when I did, I felt sick and horror in my stomach. I looked at her in the eyes, and all I could see was innocence. How could someone say that to my little angel? Hermione needed change and I knew it, but I couldn't find the words to reassure her she was the same as everyone else.

As I Knew She Wasn't

**New Chapter up tomorrow(: This chapter will be about the letter they get from Hogwarts, revealing all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who alerted (: It made me put up this chapter up more quickly. I rewrote this chapter after about twenty minutes of this being up, as AverageJay pointed out, a professor would come and explain. Also in the first place I didn't like it :S I like Reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

It was just another hot summer blistery night. David and I retreated to bed, after sitting by the fan, still feeling the heat. We had patients the next morning, and it was time for an early night. Hermione fell asleep easy enough, we could hear her soft snores. But as I dozed, I was plagued by odd dreams- that I couldn't make out myself. I woke from the odd routinue of looking at the clock, and then replaying the dream, when I heard a knock downstairs.

"David, there is someone downstairs!" I hissed, and I pulled on the lamp.

"Susan, it's four in the morning" He moaned through his sleep," Turn the light off it will be some lads messing around!"

"I suppose!" I agreed, and I pulled the pillow to my head. But then, we lived in a respectable area. They kept knocking, and Hermione burst in the door.

"There's someone downstairs." She declared, holding a book.

"We 'll go away!" I tried to reassure her, but I was having trouble telling myself that. Hermione cuddled up to us, and we craned our ears, as after the regular pattern of the knocking stopped, the lock clicked, and we heard the door opened. The wind from the night ran in the house, and blew over me, leaving me feel sick.

"Burgulars!" I shrieked quietly, and David instantly got out of bed. "Not for long. Get the phone." I expected Hermione to cower under the covers. The first time that ngiht I was sure of something.

"Hermione go back!"

"No way!" She laughed, but it had a hollow sound,"Mum if there are burgulars, I'm hardly going to wait behind to get kidnapped!" She gripped hold of my hand fiercely, and although there was a thirty year age gap, I felt safe as she followed David, pulling me along behind her. David crept slowly down the stairs, and then turned the light on in the living room. There, sat a terribly short little man with white glistening hair. He looked in amusement at the baseball bat David was brandishing, and the fact the phone was stretching out of the socket, as I pulled on it.

"Get out of our house!" David roared. "We'll be calling the police!"

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger!" He said cheerily."Do Sit Down!"

"How the hell do you know our names?" I asked, but my voice came out more pleading then threatening. In vain, I tried to dial 999 but my fingers were shaking so much.

"I am here to discuss the education of Hermione." He said casually, and the phone dropped out of my hand, and hit the floor with a bang. David waved the bat around pathetically. Hermione looked interested.

"Where are you going to school Miss Granger?"

"Leaves Park Secondary!" She recited, as of by heart,"How do you know our names?"

"Maybe it's best if you sit down!" He gestured gently, with his small arms. Even though he was a stranger commanding us to sit down in our own home, we still sat, arms in arms with our daughter.

"Hermione, can you do things no one else can?" He asked softly. She didn't answer. He took this silence as a yes, and went on," When you're angry, do things happen? When you're upset with someone, do you-"

"Stop it!" I called, my voice edging on hysteria."She's not a freak!"

"Of course not!" He said soothingly, and took a deep breath,"She's a witch."

"What?" David demanded, standing up."get out of our house, how dare you say-"

"It's true!" He said, nodding violently. David and I protested and shouted at this small fellow, when Hermione said,"Dad stop! I think it's true!"

We stared at her in amazement."Of course not darling. This old man has obviously had a little too much to drink and-" The man chuckled.

"But Dad- I am Odd. You can't deny it. When I feel strong emotion, something happens. You know it does!" She protested.

"Yes but-"

"Just trust me. Let's at least hear what, this man has to say!" She coolly said, and turned her head towards him.

"Professor Flitwick!" He introduced himself and shook hands with us all. They were small like a newborns," Hogwarts is a school for wizards and-"

"How did you find out about her then?" I asked abriuptly.

"Her school reported it to the local government, who we had people from our side working in. Dumbledore thought, along with several other muggle borns, that she was suitable!"

"What's a muggle born?" She asked, interested,"And who's Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time. A muggle is someone non magic. Like your mum and dad here!"

"Look- I'm sorry but there is no proof of wizards. Hermione is normal!" I stood up." Can you go... and not put us through this?"

Professor Flitwick looked at me, with a hint of pity in his magnificent eyes. Slowly, he drew a dark stick out of his pocket. Gently, he tapped the table, and muttered something. The table turned into a luminous green, while our eyes widened in shock.

"Whaa... are you doing?" David stuttered, and Flitwick casually flicked his wand, and our wooden table wasn't burnt." I'm sorry Mrs Granger, I know this must be hard. But being a wizard is a wonderful thing!"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a letter, folded up into eighths. I read it, the ink was a dark inky blue and still stands out, boldly in my mind.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st__September. We await your owl by no later than 31st__July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read the letter, hands shaking. Hermione read over my shoulder.

"It's true!" She said, glee visible in her voice,"I'm a witch. I can do magic?"

Flitwick roared with laughter, and explained, deaf to mine and David's anger and confusion, about Hogwarts. It was a boarding school, and he described some of the subjects. He said he was the 'Charms' Professor. Hermione watched, thrililled, and asked intelligent questions, while David lay back massaging his head in his hands.

"Charms is basically wandwork. At first we start with just levitating, but when you get to third year you will work on-" he murmured but the words meant nothing to me. It sounded like he was reciting from a storybook, not addressing what **my **daughter would be doing soon.

"And of course you'll have to go to the shops. They are called Diagon Alley, and it's detailed more in the letter. There Hermoine will get her robes, and gosh her wand!" He gestured to the letter. He squinted at the window, which summer sun was coming through.

"Must be off. There is another young man's parents I must inform!" He tried to stifle a yawn."Any questions, just call out your window for an owl. It may sound silly, but they know where there are traces of magic." He shook our hands again,"Hope to see you on the 1st September, Hermione?"

He waved to us, as watched with our mouths open as he disappeared suddenly. Hermione beamed at us.

"Can you believe it?" She gushed,"I'm going to bed!" She sang as she danced up the stairs. David looked at me, but I couldn't return his stare. The world was spinning, I needed a bed. I wanted to wake up and find this was a nightmare, and my little normal Hermione would be sitting playing with her plaits.

But then, she wouldn't be my Hermione if she was normal.

**I didn't know their names, so I chose them myself :) I overuse the word Odd. And Soft. Don't really like the ending, I wrote two extra paragraphs and then they were melodramatic so I took them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviews, and favouriting and alerting. It really does make my day :) I know that sounds cheesy, but I do appreciate the fact you read my fan fiction. **

**Chapter 3**

I didn't sleep the night before September 1st. I don't think anyone in our house did. I didn't hear the normal snores that lie in the bedrooms. I kept my eyes tightly shut, but I could hear David rustling around in the bed. He was just as nervous as me, and we both had the unspoken question lingering in the air, 'What was going to happen to our daughter?'

I could hear Hermione tossing and turning in her bed too. She had been so bubbly and excited; she would recite her schoolbooks. It got her quite dreamy too. Her last dinner, there was silence, and then Hermione randomly said, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" As if she couldn't quite believe it.

I couldn't believe I was letting my only child disappear of; to become something which I thought only lurked in story books. And I didn't know what that was. After hours of telling myself to sleep, and instantly failing, I rubbed away my tiredness, and watched the sun rise. I found Hermione doing the same.

I pulled her in to a quick hug. She tugged onto my shirt, and wouldn't let go. And neither did I. Only when the sun was so bright, that it was paining my eyes. My heart thumped heavily. "Come on Hermione!" I murmured, and I poured her breakfast. I watched her pick at it.

"You don't have to go you know..."I told her, and she shook her head violently.

"No way. Mum, this is amazing. I am definitely going!"

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked, hope in my voice. I know it was twisted, and unfair, but I was hoping she was so scared she wouldn't go. I wanted to beat myself for being so selfish.

"I'm happy; and it's a new world of possibilities!" She said, rather to herself, than me. I watched David stumble downstairs, and slump at the table.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night! We'll miss you Hermione!" He said awkwardly, and Hermione hugged him too. "How can we let our little girl go?" His voice croaked. Hermione watched guiltily. "I'm going to get dressed! You put my uniform in my wardrobe right?"

I nodded jerkily, and I sat down next to David. He knew what I was thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to express the words.

A few minutes later, she emerged. The uniform would have been normal if it wasn't for the lack of tie, and the big black robes. Hermione saw me looking.

"We get a tie with our house colours on. I read it in Hogwarts a History!" She then gestured to her robe," And we get a badge. I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, as Hufflepuff seems a bit feeble!"

I nodded, like I knew what I was talking about, and got myself dressed feebly. At half past nine, after Hermione packing, and kept checking her suitcase, David stood up.

"No point us hanging around the house for hours. I'll drive!" He loaded her trunk into the car, and while he was fiddling around with the map, Hermione looked round the house.

"I'm coming back for Christmas!" She assured me," But I'm just going to say goodbye, if that's not crazy!"

"Of course not!" I said, in a soothing voice, and she just stood and gazed at the different rooms, where she grew up, what she would be missing. After a bit of her choking, I don't know whether on tears or relief, she left the room without a second glance. I followed.

In the car, nobody spoke. The radio played increasingly cheesy songs, but nobody made a move to turn it off. I dreamed, Hermione fidgeted, and David drove with concentration.

We reached a busy King's Cross. Evidently, the people like us ('Muggles') businessmen, on their daily lives, were perplexed why there were so many families. Some families had owls as pets, and they were all nosily discussing things from the Wizarding world (I am only assuming, as I couldn't understand the vocabulary) Hermione looked mildly interested, and like she could understand.

We reached the bustling station, it was overbearing. We couldn't see any red train like described, and there were no clocks leaving at eleven.

"You have to run through Platforms 9 and 10!" Hermione piped up." Professor Flitwick said!"

David raised an eyebrow, and we walked over to the barrier between them. We noticed other people walk past it, and looked as if they recognised it.

"I guess we have to run. Come on Hermione. Susan, you take the suitcase!" David grabbed Hermione's hand, and they broke into a sprint. I watched them hurtle towards the wall, expecting them to crash, yet they smoothly disappeared. Nervously, I walked gently to the barrier, closing my eyes, and as I prised them over, I was in a different world.

It was beautiful, many nervous parents like me and David, and children all excited, all shouting. I saw Hermione and David watching me, huge smiles on their faces.

"It's amazing!" Hermione said, wistfully. "Come on Mum, I'm going to find a carriage!"

We pushed through the enormous families, and we found a virtually empty carriage except for a small, chubby boy, holding a frog. Hermione said he was a first year too.

David stepped forward to kiss her."Be good Hermione. I'll miss you so much. The house will be quiet!" He said, as he lifted up her suitcase.

The clock was ticking. I would have to cut down my goodbye. "I love you. Never forget that!"

"I never would. I'll write tomorrow evening I promise!" She hugged me for a final time.

"Have a lot of fun!"

She grinned." Of course I will. I can't wait for lessons to start. Oh Mum I'll miss-"

Her goodbye was cut short, by a loud piercing whistle. The train started to move, and Hermione giggled, but she waved to me as the train pulled slowly away. I ran through the platform, not caring how crazy I looked, waving until the train pulled round a sharp corner, and I waved till I was really sure she couldn't see anymore.

**In the weekend, I will have Hermione send her first letter home :) Thank you all once again, see you all in my next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's half-term for us in the UK. Thank God. More regular updates for a week or so :D Reading it back, I think Susan Granger is a bit overemotional. Oh well, what's wrong with a little emotion?**

**Chapter 4**

After going to the station, I felt numb. I couldn't talk; I couldn't force words out of my throat. David chattered on about how it'd be great for her there, but I couldn't bring myself to nod and agree.

When we were home, I just wandered around the house, and thinking about what my daughter was doing, as my watch ticked. Was she on the train? Was she making friends? Was she alone, curled up in a corner? These questions reverberated around my head.

Traces of her existed in the corners of each room, and I could almost see her dancing around the house, reciting facts, her curls beautifully behind her. Yet, it wasn't her. It was like a ghost child in my mind, a stunning, yet horrible reflection.

I didn't talk all day, and David just watched me curiously. As the sun set and the moon rose and guided us all, he gently put a hand in my shoulder.

"She'll be fine. A letter will come tomorrow! You know it's where she wants to go!" He told me, as he gave me a quick kiss. He wiped his eyes, and when I looked into them, I saw the brown eyes Hermione had. He was right; I did know she longed to be a witch. All summer, she had burbled on about it, and she said it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Even though I had this information, horrid dreams weaved in and out. Hermione crying, Hermione bullied, horrid charms being placed on her. I tried to think of her in her dormitory, was she chattering eagerly with her new friends, or crying herself to sleep, tears staining her pillow.

I woke up early again the next morning, and I sat in the ruffled clothes from yesterday, at the table, waiting for the postman. When he finally came to the door, I sprinted, and grabbed the letters from him. He looked bemused, but I slammed the door. There was nothing with her neat, slanted handwriting. A bill, a catalogue and a postcard from our French friends, but nothing. I dropped these letters, which to me, contained nothing, and sat, just staring at her last school photo, for the rest of the day. David came home, and saw the letters on the floor. He saw how I couldn't draw my eyes away from the smiling girl.

"She would have written darling, but not till this evening. And with the bleeding Postal Service these days!" He joked, as he put a comforting arm round me. We ate our dinner, and watched a corny film on the TV, but we were both silently straining our ears to hear if there was a letter being dropped through the door.

We went to bed early, so we would have something to do. Even though it was the beginning of autumn, the sun still shined and the heat was overbearing. I opened a window, and settled down in the bed. I troubled my mind with thoughts of my daughter, but I settled into a dreamless sleep.

_Hoot_

"David was that you?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What?"

"I heard a-"

_Hoot_

I heard it again. We both lifted our head off our pillows, and we saw a grey owl. He was perched on our window, looking at us curiously, and a letter in his claws.

"Hermione said this was how they communicated!" I said the excitement obvious in my voice. Hands shaking, I took the letter off and quickly tried to pull the envelope off.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing to you after my first day at Hogwarts! How exciting! I got sorted into Gryffindor, which is where the brave go! I have read many books, and I thought it would be the best place! The feast last night was extremely delicious, and our prefect, Percy told me about a class called Transfiguration. There are two girls in my dormitory, and I met Harry Potter! He survived You-Know-Who (remember the murderer I told you about) How fascinating. I also met Ron, who is a bit dim-witted from what I've seen, and the boy in my carriage yesterday was Neville._

_Hogwarts itself is magical. The Grand Hall's roof is bewitched to change. The foods would instantly replace, and it is quite hard to get to lessons. I haven't had any problems, but then again- I've only had my first day. Lessons are amazing. So informative, and the teachers are intrigued about how much I have learnt already._

_Well I've got to go, I finished my homework but I'm just going to double-check, I want to add another definition to my Charms essay._

_Lots of love, Hermione xxx_

_PS I hope the owl finds you_

David finished it before me, and he had a huge smile etched on his face. "She's happy!" He pulled me into a hug, but I couldn't return his smile, which was overflowing with happiness.

"I love her!" He murmured, "Let's reply in the morning, Holy God, its three o clock!"

I didn't say anything as I climbed into the bed, and I heard David fall into his regular sleeping pattern. Even though she said she was happy, she hadn't mentioned that she had any friends yet. I didn't want her to be as lonely and isolated as she was in primary school.

**It's short, but I kind of like it. See you all on my next update, going to watch Gavin and Stacey replays :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love when I get reviews. But can I just say a quick thank you to you go girl who has consistently reviewed a lot of my fan-fics? Thank you :) It really makes me smile.**

**Chapter 5**

The tears that have fallen have mostly been of anguish, sorrow and worry. But just once in your life, you can smile. Even in the gloomiest of situations, there is always something that can make a smile creep on your lips.

Hermione wrote to us daily. I would try to subtly ask if she had any friends like saying '_What do you and your friends do at lunchtime?' _She cheerfully writes back, writing lots of details about her lessons and the magic of the place, but she just ignores the questions.

The two months passed slowly, and I'd sit the days I had off work looking out for an owl. David would ask why, that she was safe but I couldn't answer. I don't even know.

The day I woke on Hallowe'en I felt awful. We would always take Hermione trick-or-treating, and this year would be different. Their school had a feast, but would she enjoy it? On the night, several kids knocked on our door. We would give them sugar-free sweets.

They would dress as wizards and witches, something they thought existed in storybooks. I envied their mothers, who had it easy. Their children weren't off gallivanting with young wizards learning spells. She wasn't classed as a witch.

In the morning I was woken by the regular call of _Hoot Hoot. _The school owl, Hermione always borrows? In excitement, I shook David awake. I gently stroked the owl, and read the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Happy Hallowe'en! I'm writing now with Harry and Ron. Today was so scary. I was in the bathroom, during the feast, and somebody let a troll out! Don't worry it was fine. I sent a few of charms I practised but I was so glad when my friends Harry and Ron burst in! They helped me with him. I lost a few house points, but they gained some so that's good. We're currently finishing the feast, I'm writing to you, and Harry and Ron say hi._

_Got to go, we're going to play Gobstones._

_Lots of love, your daughter Hermione x_

I should have been scared. Trolls?

I should have been worried. Why are there trolls being set around Hogwarts?

I should have been angry. Why did she lose House Points?

But instead of all those things, I did the selfish thing. I cried tears of joy as Hermione had made her first set of friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**God sorry for the big gap. I would stare at the empty document, with no inspiration before giving up **

**Chapter 6**

Christmas is generally a happy time. You reflect on many things, eat a big family meal and spoil your children. As I was an only child and my parents died before Hermione was born, and David's family reside in Australia, we would spend Christmas as our little family. Hermione would excitedly wake us, and open whatever presents we gave her (usually books) and be delirious with happiness and gratefulness. We'd spend the day as a family, all cuddled up, wearing hand-knitted jumpers and at lunch, I'd cook the traditional turkey.

As it crept into December, I was caught off-guard by a letter from Hermione, saying she'd be home for Christmas. Ecstatic, I clutched the parchment in my hand. I wanted to make the house just oozing with perfectness. I knew I had a secondary motive. To persuade my daughter to come home. Even though I knew she was excelling with her studies, and now had two great friends, I was still selfish.

She came home on the _Hogwarts Express _clutching her suitcases, and a heavy looking book to her chest, David and I pulled her into a big hug. It had been the first time in nearly four months since we last saw her. On the way home, we chattered to her and she talked as well, telling us things about her new lessons, and just how enchanting the castle was. She described it so vividly, and it sounded so amazing, that there was a bit of longing for me that wished I could have gone. She was still a bit dreamy though.

She perked up when she reached the house. She went round spinning in each room, and her smile was so wide when she saw her bedroom. She ran and sat on the pink squishy armchair in her bedroom.

The days building up to Christmas she was helpful around the house, and really cheerful. We decorated the tree and the decisions sparkled round the room, we made endless biscuits, and we wrapped presents for distant relatives.

I couldn't have wished for a more perfect Christmas day. Like usual, Hermione woke us up with a burst of excitement. It was just the same as if she was a normal child, not a witch. We devoured the turkey and spent the day as a family. Something we hadn't been able to do since a small man came and changed our lives with the truth.

The new years was also spent cosily as a family. Watching the countdown on TV, and then pinching ourselves to stay up to midnight, and standing in the crackly snow watching the fireworks explode into the air.

New Year's Day was a bit odd. It was the day before Hermione was due back on the Hogwarts Express, and everyone was mooching in bed, as they were tired, an owl came as we were picking at a brunch, too tired to digest what we were eating.

"It's a school owl!" Hermione piped up, as she strolled over to it, and gently pulled out the letter. She sat down, and without thinking, I read over her shoulder.

_To Hermione,_

_How was your Christmas? Thank you for the presents, I hope you enjoyed yours. How's the family, dad was jealous he said he wanted to see a Muggle Christmas. I don't know when the owl will reach you, as there is a lot of snow in England this year. Odd._

_We'll see you soon, but Harry and I have been looking in the library (well that's remaining since you carted home a million books ha-ha) and still no mention Of Nicholas Flamel. Harry is still convinced he saw him somewhere though._

_Harry got an amazing present for Christmas, and guess what we found on Boxing Day? I can't tell you obviously, because of the ministry might see, and Harry will get punished for going at night, but when we see you, we'll give all the details._

_Hey, I got to go, I've got about ten tonnes of homework to go through! Great._

_From Ron_

"Nicholas Flamel?" I asked, confused.

"He's connected with what the dog's guarding!" She said matter-of-factly, as she rolled up the parchment.

"Dog?" David asked, slamming down a mug of coffee. Hermione sighed, and told us the whole story. I watched, transfixed, and I couldn't voice my opinions for the rest of the day. The rest of the day was frosty. David and I just couldn't say the anger, but also fear we felt for our only child.

I didn't cry at the station next day. I knew that this was going to be happening more often so I couldn't cry. I wouldn't embarrass my daughter. She found some people from her year to sit with on the train, and blew kisses. She didn't cry though, in fact she looked giddy with excitement. I waved until she couldn't see anymore.

Silence reverberated around the car, as we drove back. I went into my hypnotic like state at home, while David worked from home. Gently he said, "Susan, darling, what's wrong? She's fine, top of the class and has friends! And you know where she is now!"

I tried to nod, and agree with him, but I couldn't. A single tear rolled across my cheek, which then cued a lot of tears falling. I was crying because I knew of the danger she was returning too.

**Ha-ha it's a Christmas Chapter! I know it sounds weird, but now schools started, my day's schedule is a lot simpler so more updates. I'm sorry it's short**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It is natural for a parent to want their child to overachieve, so they can use their ability to get whatever they want. During primary school, Hermione was very bright, bringing home gold stars pinned to her jumper, and her report just overflowing with compliments, but I had an odd feeling it would be different this time. This was a magic school, with probably more unnecessary rules and regulations, and she had friends this time.

Somehow it was easier than I assumed it would be to let Hermione go to boarding school. I kept myself busy doing extra work, but I would anxiously read Hermione's letters, and I would even read some of the books about Hogwarts, per her recommendation. The more I read, the less I was scared, and the more happy I was she was getting a perfect happy glorious life.

So as summer slowly set, and the sun would burn us, I started to plan the best summer she'd ever had. A family one, but this time, it wasn't about persuading her to come home. It was reminding her that she had a perfect world, the one at Hogwarts, and the one with me and David.

I knew she had exams but I was sure she would skim through them. She was revising hard, and her letters would go shorter, as she would send her love with the note '_Sorry Mummy, got to revise. Love you, Hermione x' _

I counted down the days till July 1st , when the Hogwarts Express would pull into Platform 9 and ¾ and I could pull Hermione into a tight hug, like the little girl she was.

June 31st, David and I were extremely excited. I had tidied her room, so the covers were fresh, and I had placed little cuddly toys and her favourite storybooks on the bed. Sometimes, especially during the absence of Hermione, I found it hard to remember she was nearly thirteen. To me, she was always the little girl I would read stories too. We had planned her favourite meal, which was Shepherd's Pie, Potatoes, and my homemade Banoffee cake.

I don't know how I managed to get any sleep, or managed to stand it through the day but somehow I did, impatiently wandering round the room. Me, and many other nervous parents, all chattering watched the sun set, as we craned our eyes for the scarlet train.

A red haired woman who had her arm around a little girl, shouted" Look there it is!" And so we could see, a red shape in the distance, slowly coming towards us. A cheer rang through the crowd.

I watched as students poured off, hugging each other, kissing their parents, dragging their suitcases. I saw as Hermione burst out of the train, in arm with her two friends. My heart immediately leaped.

"Mum, Dad!" She called, and we whirled her into a big hug. She wiped a tear, and then hugged her friends. Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, some other girls. I know this because I would study her letters carefully and I could recite them word-by-word.

As she gave her friends one final hug, and her promises she would write, she followed us beaming, as we heaved her suitcase to the car. David gave her a hug, before he climbed into the driver's seat. Hermione and I cuddled in the back, and I didn't want to let her go. I was going to spend two magnificent days with my daughter.

"How was your year?" David called, as we sang along with the cheesy summer songs.

"Pretty good!" Hermione said, and she launched into a long explanation about something called the Philosopher's stone. True, it sounded dangerous, but she talked some calmingly of it, and how Harry was brave.

"But Mum, we were safe the whole time. Dumbledore would never let us get into danger!" She said, as she gave me a smile.

"How did you celebrate the end of the year then darling?" David asked, one eye on the road.

"A feast. It was the best feast all year, actually. Gryffindor got a ton of house points, and I got fifty points! Everyone was cheering and hugging me!"

"My little Hermione!" I sniffed.

"I'm not that little Mum!" She laughed and she continued," And I got my exam results. Apparently I was top of the year!"

"What?" I asked, my voice ringing with delight.

She dived into her schoolbag, and pulled it out. I grabbed it, happily.

"I don't think I should have though, I didn't do myself justice on some questions!" She said modestly, blushing. I saw in her hand, she was grabbing a piece of parchment with addresses on.

"Was it good Hermione?" David asked, as we reached the motorway.

"Brilliant!" Hermione concluded, as she curled up in a ball, and gave a small yawn. I beamed at her, and felt a tear roll down my face. My perfectly happy daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank God it's Friday :) This chapter is a bit different, but personally I like it**

**Chapter 8**

There are some things you never tell your daughter. This secret is only something me and David, and the doctor I suppose. Hermione was my everything, of course. My little princess, my best friend, and the person I dedicated all my time to.

Of course we always considered other children. A little brother, a little sister, a whole family for me to love, and cook huge dinners for. Hermione was born without any problems, so we assumed it would be fine for us to reproduce again.

We discussed it after Hermione's third birthday, but a year later I still wasn't pregnant. We put it down to unluckiness. However, we still went to see a doctor, not knowing what problems there could be. I was only 34, young enough to have a child.

There were many tests, but I could spot the confusion on the faces of the doctors and nurses. Time again and again, the results for health problems would turn out fine, and it seemed that on paper we would. But there was just something wrong.

After a few months of pointless testing, an experienced doctor called Dr. Tennant invited us for a talk. I dropped Hermione off at reception, and gave her a kiss goodbye. I watched as she danced off to play. I could see the other mothers pushing babies in pushchairs. Why couldn't I?

David and I didn't talk in the waiting room. Dozens of children around us were there, shouting, screaming, but some of them cuddling up to their mothers. David didn't dare look at me, as he knew what I would have done.

Finally, the secretary called us in there. He greeted us heartily, with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger!" He beckoned to the two plastic seats opposite him." Do take a seat!"

We sat down wearily, and a frown twitched on his face.

"I'm sorry to say that you seem to have baffled the nurses at Oaks Tree Hospital!" He said gently, and I put my head in my hands.

"Isn't there a reason though?" David asked in a small voice."Something."

Dr. Tennant thought for a bit. "There is, but we aren't sure if it applies to you!"

"What?" I asked.

"We can't say until we get absolute proof!" He concluded, "I'm sorry!"

"Will we hear from you?" David stuttered.

"Maybe, but it won't be for countless years!"

We found this doctor ridiculous, but we just accepted the fact we weren't able to build the family of our dreams, and focused on making Hermione's life perfect. We loved our small select family.

When Hermione came back from her first year at Hogwarts, she told us all about her friends. One summer night, she dozily told us about her best friend Ron.

"He has five older brothers, and a younger sister!" She said, as she rested her head on her pillow "That must be fun!" She murmured, as she turned her head away, "Night Night Mum!" Signing the end of the conversation.

I gave her a kiss, and felt guilty. But I just couldn't tell her. I went to the bedroom, and pulled the letter from my drawer. I read it at least once a week these days. It came the second week of September, and the odd thing was an owl brought it. I just assumed it was Hermione or Hogwarts. David and I got a shock when we read it.

_To Mr and Mrs Granger,_

_I doubt you remember me, but I am , the doctor who told you years ago we couldn't explain why you weren't able to have another child. We understand your daughter Hermione was recently accepted to Hogwarts, as recently discovered she was a witch. This proves the suspicions I had a few years ago, but I couldn't tell you._

_I'm sure someone from Hogwarts explained to you that Hermione was a muggleborn, a witch or wizard born to non-magic parents. A couple of hundred years ago, some patterns were recorded that Muggles could only produce one wizard child, and then they would stop having children. Research has proven this, and there are only thought to be ten exceptions._

_As both of you have no traces of Wizarding blood, and you don't seem to have been able to produce another child, I'm afraid this is the case. Feel free to write if there are any questions._

_I'm sorry_

This paper was crumpled, soggy with tears from long ago.

**I think this would actually be the case because Lily Evans/Potter was the youngest in her family and Dean Thomas' dad may have been a wizard, so his wife could have had more children. I worked hard on this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :) The last chapter was just me playing around, and I thought at the last minute about the Creeveys and realised I made a mistake, so I added in the letter how there are some exceptions. I know that was quite stupid, and I should have thought it through. Thanks to anyone who corrected me.**

**And ****Kittenn1011**** I didn't know about the muggle born/squib theory. So we can just say The Grangers have some wizard blood, but they were a squib.**

**Chapter 9**

You'd think in the kind of world we lived in, that the odd people were the ones who could do magic. Like my daughter. As much as I loved her, you'd think her sort of people were the odd ones. It turns out there are two types of odd.

As a magical summer slowly drew to an end, after magical days of just being with my little precious daughter, who was slowly blossoming into a young women in front of my eyes. She talked excitedly about her new friends, and also worked devotedly on her homework, in fact she was almost finished.

The morning the owl fluttered by, carrying a small envelope, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, with her books open, and her quill scratching away. The owls that came no longer surprised me, in fact it was almost part of my routine now to wake up and find an owl perched patiently on a window.

It was addressed to Hermione, and I watched her open it, as she had a cautious look on her face. Her face soon relaxed into a smile.

"Hogwarts letter! They seem to be using a lot of Lockhart's books this year!" She said with a dreamy expression on her face.

I peered at the letter. Sure enough, all the books except one were by a 'Gildeory Lockhart'

"Who's he?"

"Oh this magnificent man. I read it in the Daily Prophet, he has done so much for the Wizarding world, and fought all kind of trolls and he's rather-" But she broke off, a little pink shadowing her cheeks, as she bent her head and her curls fell on the parchment. My little girl, who isn't so little anymore, has her first crush.

"Dad's off work next Wednesday. And I'm not going back till the middle of September. Shall we go to London, to that shopping street we went to?" I said, in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Diagon Alley and Oh yes please Mum!" She beamed.

"Settled then!" I murmured, and I reached for the phone to tell David about our plans. Hermione took a fresh new sheet of parchment. "I'm writing to Ron and Harry, maybe we can meet them there!"

We had decided to get to Diagon Alley the same way as before, go to London, and then to the grubby little pub, and into the enchanting world full of colourful shops and surprises.

On the Wednesday, Hermione woke us, excited, fully dressed. Tired though we were, we got on the train with no mistakes, and Hermione brought out a book to read while I watched the world pass by. When we were in London, Hermione led us there with expert knowledge. I had a feeling that the people around us, or the Muggles, like we were, couldn't see this place.

As soon as we were in this place, where it was so bright, and noisy, yet cosy at the same time, we wandered aimlessly around, admiring the stalls.

"Let's go to the bank, err GreenGots! We need to change some money don't we?"

"Gringotts, and yes Dad!" Hermione led us to a beautiful tall building. As David pushed the door opened, Hermione's mouth dropped, and she called out "Harry!"

I saw a boy about her age, black messy hair, and glasses, and a peculiar mark on his head spin round and smile. Hermione ran after him, and he was standing next to the tallest man I had ever seen.

I felt frozen to the spot. I wanted to go, and meet one of Hermione's first friends, but yet I couldn't bring myself to intervene. I saw as a family, all with stunning red hair, rushed over, with apparent relief on their faces. I saw David was smiling. And I found myself doing that too. It looked like Hermione belonged.

But we found ourselves involved soon, when we entered the bank, and the balding man with glasses yelled out in joy "But you're Muggles! We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He gestured wildly to the twenty pound note in David's hands. David looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, while I simply smiled at the man.

As we changed our money to 'galleons', the family went off, and Hermione told me their names." That man is Mr Weasley, he's very nice, and their youngest son is Ron, my friend. Harry's staying with them at the moment!"

After we changed the money, we were prepared to stay with Hermione, but she looked longingly at her friends, and Mr Weasley insisted on taking David and I for a drink to hear about our 'amazing' life. It did feel odd. But I still felt a shoot of pain as I watched Hermione disappear through the street, talking and laughing with Harry and Ron.

Mrs Weasley, or Molly as she asked me to call her, saw my look."They'll be fine, dear. This place is lovely, and very safe!"

"I know!" I muttered, feeling foolish.

The drink was lovely actually, Mr Weasley was very kind to us, and raved on about things we took for granted, like escalators. He found them astonishing.

We all met at the bookshop, and I still felt relief as I saw Hermione walk up, smiling. I gave her a quick hug, and we queued up, apparently to see this man Hermione liked. Mrs Weasley looked a bit flustered, as she stood on her tip-toes to catch a glimpse.

We saw the man. My, my he was young. He had the trophy smile, and wavy blonde hair. I could see why all these women were devoted to him. Hermione practically fainted when he announced he was teaching at Hogwarts.

After the talk, which was actually quite self-centred and boring, we searched for books when I noticed Arthur and his son, Ron, approached by a man with white hair, and eerie eyes. His son was like a clone of him. I could hear snatches of their conversations.

"And the company you keep, I thought you could sink no lower!" That comment scared me, as his eyes drifted to us. I put my arm around Hermione fiercely. Seconds after, they broke up into a fight, the shop was mad, as wizards tried to break them up. David gripped my shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave now Susan!" I didn't need reassuring of that. We quickly paid, and went through the pub, and back in the muggle world. The quiet, sweet muggle world.

Something troubled me though, and I didn't bring this up to Hermione till we were back on the train, and she was happily examining her books.

"Darling, what did that man mean about company like us?"

"Oh!" She looked uncomfortable." Well apparently Muggles aren't respected in the Wizarding world by some people. Not a lot but some."

I couldn't come up with a reply to that. I felt upset that there were stereotypes of us, why shouldn't we be respected? And also, what prejudice was my daughter facing at school. I turned away from my daughter and husband, and stared out the window, so only the country could see the tears.

**I kind of fail with updating regularly. I moved on Friday, and spent ages unpacking boxes, and for some reason my teachers love giving me homework. The insane people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I skipped about four monthes, but it would have been repetive if I kept writing about Hermione going to Hogwarts. Anyway in the first monthes of their second year, you know what's happening, with the Chamber of Secrets and them suspecting Draco and the polyjuice potion**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was growing up. I knew she was, but I didn't expect it so fast. When she left on the Hogwarts express, I could not see the fear and nerves she had a year ago but excitement as she climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. I could see it in her letters as her writing style grew more mature and descriptive, but also vaguer. I could see it on her appearance as her frizz began to get straighter and she grew taller.

When I say she got vaguer, I meant her letters got shorter and shorter, and they mainly focused on my life, not hers. I would ask her devoted questions, and get small answers, with no details.

But I ignored this, and still began to plan the perfect Christmas, to remind Hermione that the muggle life was just as good as her extraordinary wizard one. I only got one letter from her in November, and it didn't even confirm the fact she was coming back. But still, I continued making plans.

In the last week before she was due to come back, annoyed at the lack of response from her, I sent her a note "_What day are you coming back, darling?" _

On the last day of term, the day was tense in the household. Still no response from Hermione, and David was annoying me with every little thing. As the sun went down, I watched it with unblinking, blank eyes. David watched me, with an expression of pity on his face.

You could see normal muggle children running out and taking advantage of the snow that was slightly falling. They would try and catch it with their tongues, dance around and hug each other. I pulled the curtains shut sharply.

"Do you think she's coming David?" I asked my voice barely bigger than a whisper. David looked down, and then he said" I'm sorry Susan, but no-"His voice cracked on the no.

We stayed up anyway, cuddled on the sofa, looking up at every creak, craning our neck for the sign of an owl confirming that she was coming. We fell asleep in each other's arms, both of us dreaming of our daughter, who had changed so much.

The shrieks from other children woke us in the morning. They were having fun in the snow, which had settled on the night, and left a sea of snow on the road. Discovering that we had awoken late, it seemed we both had been plagued with a rough sleep.

"Susan, there's an owl!" David said on one breath, as he peered out the window. I jumped up, and sure enough, a tawny owl was patiently perched on our fence, and was carrying an envelope that had Hermione's elegant script labelled on it.

David didn't bother with a coat, or shoes; he just rushed out and grabbed the letter. I followed behind him, and sharply pulled it out of his hands.

"She's my daughter too!" He hissed.

"Sorry!" I murmured, "Come on, let's open it."

I was hoping for a letter explaining her lateness, the express was held up, she was coming in a few days. Just anything so I could spend just one Christmas with her.

_Mum and Dad,_

_So how are you? Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, it's been crazy here. But I can't come back for Christmas. Sure I would love to, but the thing is, Hogwarts has changed. There is this mystery going on at the moment, kind of hard to explain, but Harry, Ron and I know something, and we are the only people who can do something. That sounds a little melodramatic, but I'm sorry mummy. I know how much you love Christmas with the family. It's just if I left now, the whole potion would have to be another month, and the longer we wait, the less information we are going to get._

_I'm so sorry. I'll send your presents closer to Christmas._

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Hermione xxx_

I read it, and then scanned it again to check it was real. From my daughter. My daughter, giving up the Christmas tradition we have always done, to solve a Hogwarts mystery. This wasn't Hermione.

David drooped too. He kept muttering "I think it should be mandatory for students to come home at Christmas" and "What kind of mystery does a _school _have?"

Needless to say, the Christmas wasn't the best. It seemed empty with just the two of us, surrounded by presents, the turkey only half eaten. I vowed to myself while I lay in bed that night, after a wasted Christmas, to make next year's better, as this year had been the worst.

The visit the next day proved this.

**Wow, it seems all I ever do on this story is apologise for this lateness and shortness. Sorry 'bout that. Life's been crazy with friends, school and holidays and stuff. I aim to finish this before my birthday but I don't see much chance of that happening. It's just this story has moved way down on my list of priorities. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

You always feel things would be better in the morning. It's natural. If your heart has been broken, you just cry for a night, and wake up in the morning with a tear-stained pillow, but your heart is a little lighter. I thought we would feel better after a ruined Christmas, but another bombshell ruined this.

Most of my sleep was punctured by musing about what kind of mystery was at Hogwarts, and why my teenage daughter had to help, and why the teachers couldn't do it themselves. When my mind finally settled, and I drifted into sleep. It had been about a week after the letter, but it still stung. The fact our daughter wasn't with us in the most special time of the year.

When you think someone is gazing at you, it is a scary feeling. You feel insecure in your own body, and you just need to break out of their eerie stare. After a failed Christmas, David and I went to bed early, but in the early hours of Boxing Day morning, I had the feeling someone was watching us.

When I had enough of the feeling of fear, I panicked and turned the light on, to reveal our door ajar, and the oddest woman standing in the hallway. I shook David awake, "There is a woman in our hallway!" I hissed. He jumped up because of his natural protective instinct, and sprinted to the door, clutching an ornament he had obtained from his mother.

"You are breaking and entering, and we are going to call the police!" He said in his most regal voice, as we edged out of the door to face this woman.

She completely ignored this, "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts!"

In shock, David dropped the ornament and it rolled towards the door. My mouth fell open, and my instant thoughts were panic. "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Would you like to make yourselves more presentable? If we have your permission, we would like to take you to Hogwarts to visit Hermione?"

"What's wrong with her?" David demanded.

"You will see soon. She's fine, and it's nothing Madam Pomfrey hasn't solved a thousand times before!" Professor McGonagall said, as she swooped down the stairs. Breathless, we followed her, still curiously and worriedly asking questions.

"We have hooked up your fireplace with the Floo network just for tonight!" She gestured to our fireplace, which still looked the same as it did normally. With a faint hint at a smile, she continued "Not many Muggles have stepped inside Hogwarts, so you two are quite lucky!"

"How are we lucky, our daughter, there is something wrong with her?"

"Mr Granger, I guarantee she will be okay. Would you like to step into your fire place, please?"

"What?" I asked. That sentence seemed so odd, when we wanted to rush to see our daughter.

"Stand together, that's the ticket. Right, take some floo powder," She held out the pot in her hand, and David gingerly took some. "Now when I say so, can you please repeat 'Madam Pomfrey's office, Hogwarts School' not now, when I say so"

"What good will this do?"

"It will floo, or transport you, to Hogwarts School. There you can see your daughter. Now I will follow behind you, in case you get lost!"

"Lost?" I panicked. "How can we get lost? Can you just bring Hermione home?"

She ignored me, and she said "Right Mr Granger, now!"

David held onto my arm tightly, and he slowly dropped the powder, and repeated 'Madam Pomfrey's office, Hogwarts School' I could no longer see my living room. I could only see flashes of things, such bright colours that they made my eyes water. We were soon in an office, where a little grey-haired woman was sitting at her desk writing.

"Ah, hello there. I am Poppy Pomfrey, the matron at the school. I'll let Minerva do the explaining here. Here she is!" The woman exclaimed as Professor McGonagall climbed out of the fireplace.

"Good morning Poppy!" She remarked, as she pushed through the door. As we craned our necks to see through, we could tell we were in a hospital wing, with many beds. It was nearly empty apart from a small blonde boy, and a taller boy both lifeless in beds next to each other. I couldn't see my daughter at all, until Professor McGonagall stopped at the bed at the end. It didn't look like my daughter. It looked like an overgrown cat, with hair at every point of her skin, her normally pretty eyes were now yellow, and she had ears. This was Hermione.

"What's happened to you?" I shrieked, as I hugged her. She hugged me back gently.

"Potion gone wrong!" She whispered into my ear, and I hugged her again, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Yes we aren't quite sure what happened to her yet!" The matron remarked, watching us as David joined in the hug, also sobbing. "Rest assured, we think she will only be here for a few weeks!"

"She's not coming back!" David said fiercely.

"Before she went to this school, she would never have been changed into... a cat!" I agreed, "You can make her back into human, but then she is coming home!"

"No mum!" Hermione said quietly.

"What darling?" I spun around, not expecting her to talk back.

"I've got to stay here. It's too hard to explain, but I have too."

"But- you got turned into a cat?" David said bluntly.

"My own fault. Dad I can't leave now, Hogwarts is the best things that's ever happened to me!"

Despite our arguments, Hermione was sure she was staying there. We stayed there all Boxing Day, and only left, when Madam Pomfrey subtly said that Hermione might want some sleep. This time, we took the Hogwarts Express back, and our silence reverberated around the carriage. We were both playing the same memory in our head, our daughter, who mirrored a cat, curling up in her bed to sleep. This wouldn't have happened if she had enjoyed Christmas with us. Like a normal child.

**I know there isn't any mention of her parents visiting in the book, but if your daughter had turned herself into a cat you would want to visit her wouldn't you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter, never will. Unless I go and steal it. Which I can't. Anyway, don't own Harry Potter, so don't go calling your lawyers okay? I own a family that won't take me to the Harry Potter theme park. Boo.**

**Chapter 12**

Something funny was going on at Hogwarts. I could tell from Hermione's brief letters (since the cat incident I forced her to write daily) her letters focused mainly on her school work and comments about her friends, but she still hinted at a mystery there. When I asked about the teachers I had met, she would say _"They are all worried. Everyone is. It's like a detective novel, no one knows who to trust, and we were all walking on fear!" _Of course this would prompt me to ask loads of curious and scared questions, to which she would reply '_It's complicated. Just a nightmare relived. I can't say anything in case of interception, but Harry, Ron and I have a more, well let's just say more informative knowledge of the events. However Professor Dumbledore is so close to solving it, hopefully. Still we are all safe"_

It took about a month for Hermione to recover from the cat incident, and she was okay after, not a hint of a feline on her body. In the hospital wing, she would write several letters, and as usual, she was ahead on her school work.

As spring swept ahead, and the sun became stronger, I began to worry less about the mystery at Hogwarts, and I even started to laugh again, even when Hermione wasn't around.

I was also planning ahead, even though it was a long time away, a magical summer, to sweep Hermione up in my arms, and to forget about the year with practically no communication with her. I wanted to show her how enchanting her home life is, because it had me and her dad in.

I was stupid and ignored what was happening in Hogwarts. I disregarded the fact that something, a monster, was residing in the same walls as my daughter, and she was in a worse position because she was curious. If I had known, I would have dragged her out of Hogwarts, screaming.

However, I ignored the hints and clues in her letters, and disregarded her safety. I just focused on sunnier days where I knew she would be there.

I don't know what I have done to angered God, but on that partiular Saturday, he seemed to really dislike me. He twisted fate on that day, the day that made me doubt life, and the day I cried the hardest.

It was normal, I was focusing on a dessert for me and my next door neighbour to have at our annual gossip, and I got a letter. It was a contrast to her normal elegant script, it was a rush.

"_I have just worked out something, feel so excited right now. Hermione xxx'_

I didn't take much notice of it; just put it to the side, instead of memorising it devotedly like I would of the year before. That's why I was shocked, when I had gone up to put makeup on half an hour before Celeste my neighbour came round, and came back down to find Professor McGonnagal, sitting solemly at my table. In a state of shock, I dropped the trifle, and didn't pay attention to it splattering. I could only stare at this bizaare woman with a gloomy expression.

"Professor!" I said squeakily, in a failed attempt to keep my voice casual. "How are you? What errm brings you here?"

She continued her pitying gaze." Susan Granger..." She murmured, and I could hear the fear in her voice. "I am afraid to inform you that-"

"Hermione got turned into a cat again?" I tried to guess, my mind randomly searching every combination of ideas.

She looked muffled, as if she was scared to say something, but she tried to gulp something out. "You know Hogwarts has, well a monster if you call it that, and it has been hunting muggleborns and-"

"What?" I gasped.

"Anddd-"Her revelation was broken off by sobs. The fact that professional, yet firm Professor McGonagall was crying.

"Just tell me, please!" I asked desperately, knowing that each moment of silence was killing me slowly.

"I better show you. Can you please floo back to Hogwarts? Mr and Mrs Clearwater must be informed too." I was too shocked to appreciate the journey which normally would have fascinated me. The only thing I noticed was the change of atmosphere from confused uncertainty to misery. I flooed alone, but I was greeted by the cold face of Madam Pomfrey, who didn't look me in the eyes, as if she was scared her eyes would reveal something.

I didn't wait for her permission; I just pushed through the hospital doors. The same boys were still lying as lifeless as they were before. A new girl was on the bed, and her eyes were big, and they looked scared. I couldn't see Hermione till I saw a number of redheads crowded round her. I rushed over, and saw what their sad faces were crowding over. My little girl, my daughter, lying lifeless with eyes wide open, in fear, and clenched fists. I held on to the fists tightly, as everyone tried to reassure me, but I knew they were scared too.

Madam Pomfrey told me she was petrified, and in a number of months, she would be normal again. But she also told me, in a small voice, that the future of Hogwarts was uncertain. That didn't make me feel any better, as I stared at my daughter, cuddled up on the blankets, with us on her deathbed. I held her cold hand all day, but I didn't get the normal reassurance from her. She was going to be lifeless for ages, when I needed her. Just to say she was okay.

Her friends were just as upset as I was. Harry sat in the chair, staring at her, his eyes awake with ideas. Ron never let go of her other hand, fighting very hard to keep the tears at bay. I had no ideas, no inspiration. I just had hope. Hope that my daughter would awake soon.

**I had writers block for a majority of this :s**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. They really do make my day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I have not updated in nearly 4 months, and that is pathetic. I know how annoying that is for the readers, and I can't apologise enough. I'm so sorry. And this took ages as it was hard to get back into the right mood. I want to finish this as quickly as possible now, as I have mucked about not updating for ages.**

**Saw Toy Story 3 today (: wow I'm cool.**

**Chapter 13**

Seeing Hermione up and smiling again was all I needed. The second I saw her jump off the train, I ran up to her and hugged her, a year's worth of hugs. All the doubt I felt washed away with just the one hug. This summer I could spend unlimited time with my little girl.

"Hermione!" I squeaked, crying into her hair. "My little girl." She gingerly patted my arm, seeing how distraught I was.

After she said her goodbyes to her friends, I bombarded her with questions about the mystery and her friends and her health. She answered truthfully, and with details as she knew being lied too would just make me more frightened. When there was a pause in my question asking, David took advantage of the silence to give Hermione a shy hug.

"Looking forward to France then, Mione?" He used his nickname that Hermione so disliked, but she smiled anyway and warmly hugged him back.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited and I haven't seen you two in ages!" She exclaimed, grateful for the subject change.

We set off for Dijon the next day, like a normal family, in a car, as we drove the long distance. We stayed in a villa and with a room adjacent to Hermiones. I find it hard to admit to this bit, but I would go and watch her sleep sometimes. This makes me sound like a stalker but to see my little girl dozing about who knows what, and to imagine if she's remembering the magical year she just had.

In France, we spent an enchanting two months exploring, acting like stereotypical tourists. Hermione was also delighted to find out the history of witchcraft in the area, something I wasn't amazed to hear about. I wanted Hermione to spend a holiday with her parents, without any mention of that.

We took a day trip to Paris, to Disneyland. She was sniffy about this, declaring that "All this stuff is so cheesy- if only they could see what magic really is"

She also kept in regular correspondence with her friends too, and I stopped asking questions about them, as I wanted her summer to be focused on us. And it sort of was. She acted like a perfect daughter around us, being just as marvelled at the tourist attractions as us.

We were all tired in the car ride back. David was listening intently to the radio, with one hand on the wheel casually. I tried to read a book, but settled for dozing with my head against the window. Hermione in the back was reading the Wizarding newspaper '_The Daily Prophet'_

I twisted round in my seat to talk to her. "Hermione, dear, I thought next week we could have an early birthday dinner for you, considering you'll be at _that school _for your actual birthday!"

She lowered her newspaper slightly. "Oh." She said awkwardly, looking out the window," I'm sorry Mum, but I arranged to stay in Diagon Alley with the Weasleys."

"But-"I stuttered. I didn't know why I was arguing. I had spent a beautiful summer with my daughter.

"When are you leaving, Hermione?" David asked.

"Oh, I was hoping tomorrow."

"That means I don't get any time with you!" I gasped.

"Look I'm sorry Mum, but I haven't seen them in ages." She didn't sound that sorry, in fact she sounded quite defiant.

"And I won't see you for another year!" I said, with more emotion than needed. Hermione shot a warning look at David, and he grasped my hand, while trying to dodge past the other cars.

I didn't talk to Hermione that night, when she unpacked, or in the morning, when we drove her to the Leaky Cauldron, the hotel she'd be staying in with her friend Ginny Weasley. I didn't cry when I hugged her tightly, but she seemed to appreciate the words I didn't say, and hugged me tighter. "Love you!" She murmured.

I watched her walk over to the large Weasley family, as she chattered with Ron and hugged the little girl, Ginny. She had a large wad of notes in her pocket, as David said she could choose her birthday present.

"I'm going to miss her too, Susan!" He told me, but I ignored him. I was contemplating about my little girl. I was crying inwardly, as I didn't want Hermione to see me in this state. I was feeling oddly annoyed at myself for being pathetic, because I had spent a loving summer with her. The irritation just added to me feeling sorry for myself, when I should have known I had a beautiful daughter who loved me, through whatever.

**I really don't like this chapter. It seems kind of flat. Dialogue-wise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Along with reading numerous HermioneXSnape fanfics all night last night, I also managed to write a rough plan of this story. It will get a bit repetitive if I keep going on about the Hogwarts Express or Christmas, and so as Hermione ages, her mother will stop crying at everything (: There are roughly 12 chapters left, and I want to finish this soon. Mainly Dialogue in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have to save money to buy the Harry Potter wii game.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

The first couple of letters from Hermione were a little bit frosty and awkward- which was understandable due to me ignoring her in the last day. But they soon warmed up, while the weather grew colder. I had accepted the fact she wasn't going to come back from Christmas, surprising myself and David. I wasn't fussing over her, my daughter was fourteen years old now, and could handle herself without my babysitting. She wrote constant letters, and I could see there was a bit of relief and suspicion without my constant, obsessive question asking.

I could tell she was stressed though. I knew she was taking a number of classes, a great deal more than Harry and Ron. Her letters were shorter as she was so dedicated to her studies; however she slagged of a 'Divination' teacher, who apparently taught a useless subject of guesswork. She also disliked a certain boy or, in her words, '_A Blonde, rich, pureblood git' _David and I frowned at that, but didn't push it.

Christmas came and passed. I didn't dwell on the empty seat at the triangular shaped kitchen table, or the fact it was a lot of quieter than usual. I suppose, subconsciously, that a break from her parents would make her appreciate us even more.

After Christmas, I got the impression something was wrong. Heck, I was sure of it. Hermione had the same attitude, as she had done for six years in primary school, independent and alone. I wondered if she had fallen out with her friends. My suspicions were confirmed when we got a letter in early March.

She apologised for the lack of details recently, and started off trivial, saying she just read a massive book, and mentioning the cat she got with the money we gave her for her birthday, and that she saw a superb Quidditch match. They got more emotional though, as she said _'Harry's been ignoring me since Christmas, when all I care about is his safety' _and '_Ron seems convinced that Crookshanks ate his rat, when he didn't, but if he did, it wasn't really a loss, that rat doesn't act like a real rat' _In fact she went on for a piece of parchment on how Ron annoyed her, ending with a sad '_I miss him. And Harry. Lots'_

After finishing the letter, I rolled it up.

"Do you think she's okay?" David asked, with a worried look in his face. It was a huge contrast to his normally calm manner.

I laughed, slightly hysterical.

"Susan. What the hell? Are you okay?" He panicked. We had switched roles, definitely.

"Oh she'll be fine. Look at the letter." I thrusted the letter in his face.

"Yes. I have. She told us she was friendless and spends a whole page insulting one of them,"

"She isn't insulting him though. It's so passionate." I paused, watching David's confused face "She obviously has a bit of a crush on him."

"WHAT?" David dropped the parchment. "She doesn't say that in the letter, how could you tell?"

"Easily; I'm her mother."

"Which one was Ron?" He asked darkly.

"Redhead."

"Didn't like him."

"David. Of course you did." I said, as I snuggled into his arms on the sofa.

"She's so young." He murmured.

"No, she isn't." There was silence for a bit, before he asked, rather awkwardly."Do we talk to her about it?"

"God no!" I gasped, "No, just keep it to yourself."

"Is she going to date him?" David asked, trying to keep the bitter out of his voice. Protective fool.

"Who knows?" I said, letting my eyes droop and I repeated, sleepily, "Who knows?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm going to update again tonight hopefully to make up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews; they really do make my day. I know that sounds cheesy, but they make me very happy :)**

**In the past chapter, I got Hermione's dad's attitude from Ron's attitude in the fifth book when Ginny is dating Michael Corner. **

**Disclaimer: I own it. JK Rowling is lying *evil laugh* Just joking, I definitely don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The atmosphere in the car on 1st July was tense, with both of us worried. I fidgeted around, trying to move and I was quite frustrated. We hadn't had a single letter since the last one (from which we deduced her crush on Ron) and this triggered my panic again. While I was fidgeting, David was the complete opposite, driving smoothly, while his eyes were fixated on the sky. I wondered what thoughts were being thrown around in his head. It didn't help that the car was swelteringly hot, and we reached Kings Cross station early, so we stood around the entrance to the Platform 9 and ¾. We must of looked odd to the many other Muggles, who weren't nervously anticipating their daughter, who they had not seen for 10 months. 10 long months, where there wasn't a day when I wondered how my little girl was.

Finally, as the day slid into night, and the busy crowds went to a few random businessmen, and many witches and wizards were gathered round the wall, all anxious to see their children. I recognised Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's parents, and Arthur happily chattered to use about how he finally managed to set up a laptop. While he was asking David about why it wouldn't work with _Lumos _to which David looked confused, Mrs Weasley slipped over to me.

"Excited?"

"Yes. A lot. I haven't seen her in ages."

"No me either, the house seems awfully quiet without the five of them."

"Five? You have five children?"

"Seven." She said matter-of-factly," My eldest son is in Egypt, while Charlie is in Romania. Then I have Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny coming back."

"Wow." I murmured.

"Is Hermione your only child?" She asked politely.

"Actually ye-"I was interrupted by the applause as a few teenagers came through the entrance. The conductor was only letting them do it in small groups, so not to attract the attention of Muggles.

After about 20 students had come out, I saw Hermione (with Crookshanks in her arms) with Ron, Harry and a small redheaded girl, burst through the entrance. I ran to hug her, as did Molly with Ron and Ginny.

"I missed you Mum," She said simply, and I smiled into her hair, where no one could see. After I stood back to let David hug her I noticed she was getting more and more beautiful each day. She was nearly fifteen now, and her frizz was down loose, and she had no puppy fat or spots.

I watched as she hugged Ron, Harry, Molly and Ginny goodbye, and David murmured to me, bitterly."What happened to her not being friends with the redhead?"

"We'll find out David." I said calmly.

Hermione came over to us, pulling her suitcase, even though it must have been heavy. When I tried to take it to help her, she pushed me away, gently. "I'm fine, Mum."

"So how was your year?"

"Uh-"

"Because your mum was worried because Harry and the redhead weren't talking to you." Hermione looked confused, shooting weird looks at her father.

"What?" She turned to me.

"How about you explain your year to us?" I asked, as we got in the car, and David lifted the heavy suitcase into the boot. Crookshanks settled on Hermione's lap.

"Ok. Well at the beginning of the year I got a time-turner to make sure I could attend all my lessons." She said simply, and I nodded, trying to hide my lack of knowledge of the Wizarding world.

"Do you err still have it?" David asked.

"No, I gave it in because I dropped Muggle Studies and Divination."

"Mione- you were a muggle for 11 years." David stated, what I had been thinking.

"Yes but it's interesting to see it in a wizard's Point of view- can I tell my story now, Dad?"

"Yeah, sorry." David grumbled.

"In Care of Magical Creatures, a blonde idiot mucked about and a hippogriff slashed his arm."

"What?" I squeaked, and Hermione realised her mistake.

"He was messing about, and Buckbeak's really lovely. He was fine when me and Harry rode him."

"Wha-"

"I'm getting off-track. After the escape from the Wizarding Prison, everyone was searching for Sirius Black."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we used to think he helped kill Harry's parents."

"Harry's an orphan?" I interrupted again, and when Hermione nodded, I felt a rush of pity for the boy I had only glimpses of.

"He entered the school on Hallowe'en but then escaped again."

"Why are you going to a school with no safety?" David muttered, but both Hermione and I ignored him; I was too eager for her to continue.

"And then at Christmas, it got bad. Harry got sent a broomstick which I was sure Sirius Black sent it, which I was correct about, and I told the teachers and got it stripped down." She glanced at me, to see my reaction, but instead saw my emotionless face.

"So Harry got annoyed with me, and Ron and I would row-" I caught a satisfied sneaky smile on David's face." about Crookshanks-" the cat ears perked up at the mention of his name "and Sc-sc. Peter."

"Peter. Ron's rat"

"I thought he was called Scabbers."

"So did we." She said simply."Anyway, after the match we couldn't find Ron's rat, so it was assumed Crookshanks ate him. As if he would." She stroked him gently, while he purred.

"What happened to the rat?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Ron and my friendship looked over. But I was so upset to hear about the break in"

"What?" I squeaked again.

Hermione looked reluctant to tell us. "Sirius Black broke into Harry and Ron's dormitory, but luckily didn't hurt them." I suddenly felt fear, not only for my only child, but for Harry and Ron, when I should have been angry at them for isolating Hermione.

"He's a madman." David muttered to himself, as well as other things, and I think I heard "I wouldn't have minded if the redhead got hurt. "even though I knew he didn't mean it.

"How did you become friends with them again?"

"Umm, well Buckbeak, the hippogriff was to be executed-"I felt a tiny bit of relief at this fact-"So we just made up again. And then I heard Draco Malfoy, you saw him once at Flourish and Blotts, make fun of Hagrid, Buckbeak's owner, and I got so mad that I err might of." She broke off, and took the chance to scratch Crookshanks' ears.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Fine, I slapped him" She mumbled quickly.

"Hermione!" We both gasped, scandalised. Could our daughter even be brave enough to do that?

"Anything else you want to tell us?" David said, with anger in his voice.

"Now that you ask, I walked out of Divination Class" She caught the looks on our faces, and then added." It was useless, and it means I don't need to use my time turner anymore." This didn't sooth us at all.

"But I did well in my exams. Apparently I was Top-"She piped up, trying to change the disapproval in our eyes to pride." But I don't think I did myself justice on the Defence against the Dark Arts exam, so that's probably a rumour."

"And-"

"Well we found out Sirius Black was actually innocent and Scabbers was actually a man called Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Long Story," She grinned, and I'm glad David and I didn't pursue it. As this conversation had been odd enough. But she pulled me into a deep hug, and David turned on the radio. When he was engrossed in some news programme, she whispered to me "Why is he calling Ron the 'redhead'?" I smiled, but didn't answer, as she would probably discover soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. If I did, I would be ringing Emma Watson to tell her that her new hair is gorgeous :)

**Chapter 16**

_August 21__st__ 1994_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? Can you believe it's been 3 weeks since I last saw you? Wow, I bet it's extremely hot in London, while in Devon it's kind of rainy/windy but today it was fine. I have to go to bed early considering that we're waking up early for the Quidditch world cup tomorrow, but I just thought I'd write to you first. Anyway, Harry Potter came today and Mrs Weasley made us eat outside, and that was delicious .I told Molly that you were grateful for her having me to stay, she said it was fine and I'm a pleasure. I'm looking forward to tomorrow and I'll write to you after, and I'll show you the program when I see you next. _

_Love you lots,_

_Hermione xxx_

I traced the ink on the piece of parchment, and continued to stare at the letter that had arrived this morning, looking at her neat elegant script, so like mine. This summer I had only seen her for a month, before the Weasleys had her to stay. I was used to not spending much time with my daughter now, this started three years ago when a small professor told us she was a witch. The reason they had her to stay was that on August 22nd, there was to be a Quidditch world cup.

Apparently Quidditch was the Wizarding version of football, and everyone around the globe was a faithful supporter of their team. Mr Weasley had managed to get a lot of tickets and had invited Hermione. Hermione wasn't a big fan of it, but it was a once in a life time experience. David was more excited about it than Hermione- he had been a firm fan of football for years and was happy at each explanation of Quidditch.

We had given Hermione money to buy what she liked, and she told David she'd show him the programme which explained about the game. But she said 'when I see you next' and I began to wonder when that would be. Probably next summer, considering Hermione's habit of staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter. But would she spend that summer at the Burrow?

The day passed, and there wasn't an hour where I didn't wonder what Hermione wasn't doing at that moment. David even surprised me when we said to bed, as he said" I'm quite jealous of Hermione you know, and it's times like these that I wish I was magic." I was sort of shocked; my husband wished he was magic. But then so did I, so that Hermione would love us more and stay with us.

The evening of August 23rd an owl arrived, just as I was washing up and David's head was in a newspaper but when he saw the owl at the window, he dropped the newspaper and rushed over. For once, he was more excited than me. I saw his face fall from excitement to worry, so I craned my neck to see what she had written.

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_The world cup was good! I had to wake up really early and then we arrived at the camp site and set up our tent( all our practise when I was a child paid off) and then last night it was the match, Bulgaria 160 and Ireland 170, I was supporting Ireland of course. It was amazingly fun, but there were a few injuries, and the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum ended the game early as he was in pain. _

_So that was fun, but Mrs Weasley told me I had to tell you about the riot. I wasn't going too, because I know how you worry Mum, but Molly told me I had too. Anyway, some death eaters got hold of some Muggles and it was disgusting, so Harry, Ron and I hid with Fred and George and Ginny, but we got separated and then the dark mark was cast and then a house elf was fired. I'm outraged at the way house elves are treated and this has been bugging me for a while. I'm going to start up a petition._

_Oh god, I'm tired. Had about two hours sleep last night and I still need to read up more about elf rights. I'm probably going to cross out most of this letter when I send it because you'll worry so much. _

_Bye._

_Hermione xxxx_

She was right, the letter did scare me. It sounded like an extract from a horror film (death eaters, dark mark) David noticed the worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong now, she said she's fine? We don't even know what happened Susan?"

"We know enough. Try to imagine the fear our daughter would be feeling, and when she ends up dead because of wizards and-"I broke off, I was extremely hysterical. David looked at me curiously, but I wanted promises that our daughter was fine and that she'd be here soon even though I knew he couldn't make them. I stomped off, crying, ripping the letter into pieces.

* * *

**This chapter was really kind of hard to write, which is why I put it off for a while :( I don't really think I did it justice, but spare a review anyway? Also, if you're a FRIENDs fan, then check out my new fanfiction for that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter. I own the fact that I'm going to have 2 hours of French a week next year *throws up***

**Chapter 17**

I met David at the school Christmas dance of 1964, when I was year 10, I was stood up, and by the date I had cared for so much, so I went into the dance with mascara smudges, and feeling miserable. It was a very formal event, with bowties and girls dressing up. As the curls began to escape from the bun I had pinned them back in, I decided the night was a dud, and began to try and push my way through the crowd before the tears started to fall. David grabbed my arm gently, and whispered "Don't Go" I saw the boy from my science class, always top of the class (that's where Hermione gets it from) looking smart and desirably handsome. I joined him for once dance and we never looked back. Thirty years later, happily married with a beautiful yet odd daughter who is in her fourth year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I didn't expect Hermione to come home for Christmas, and there was no point me getting my hopes up for them to be horribly crushed. I enjoyed my work more than ever, because fixing braces onto children's teeth occupies your mind and for the nine hours a day when I work, I can forget all the pain I'm feeling for a minute.

Sure enough, I got the usual letter apologising for not coming home for Christmas and sending a cheery Christmas card, and sending her love, but this year it was something different. She said that Hogwarts was having a _Yule Ball _which meant it was a dance, with dates. She said to us that she was excited and had a date called 'Viktor Krum?'

I showed the letter to David when he got home from work late (minor dental emergency) and he read it, his mouth open.

"Dancing? With boys?"

I nodded.

"What about the redhead?"

"Ron and I don't know she hasn't mentioned him."

"Wait, a minute, she mentioned this Viktor guy, he's a seeker for Bulgaria."

"Seeker?"

"Quidditch term. She said he was the best seeker in the world, and he's eighteen. Bloody Hell he's 18."

"So When I met you I was 15, and you were eighteen."

"Exactly, so err. Maybe she'll marry him or something stupid."

"What? She's fifteen, David."

"Exactly. Remember Tom Steven's daughter, she got knocked up when she was thirteen." David said bitterly.

"You think Freya Stevens whose been a slut most of her life, is like Hermione?"

"No, I guess not." He admitted.

"Exactly." I said, putting my arms around him.

"She's so young though."

"She's fifteen." I repeated, "But she'll always seem young to us."

"I don't like her being at boarding school" For once I had to be the elder, the one who would comfort. I find it hard to imagine how a father feels when he discovers his daughter is dating.

"But think, she may meet the man who makes her the happiest in the world there."

Much later, when Hermione was an adult, I discovered I was partly right, she didn't fall in love with Viktor Krum but she realised feelings for the one who made her life amazing.

* * *

**Ok this is crap because it's mainly dialogue and very short. Now I'm aiming to update this again tonight. In ****England, fourth year of Hogwarts= Year 10. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay between chapters. Once again, I procrastinated, like usual on tumblr. After this chapter, there are seven chapters- so I hope to finish this story by September 6****th**** (One week) as that is when school starts, and all my spare time will be zapped away. (I procrastinate on homework too)**

**Chapter 18**

For once, I couldn't go and meet Hermione off the Hogwarts Express, as there was a dental convention in Oxford I could not miss- it was vital to my career. At first, I wanted to cancel my place, jeopardise my career, as I couldn't miss seeing my only child for the first time in eleven monthes. David was the one who talked sense into me, saying that Hermione would rather me be working instead of worrying about me, and that Hermione would be home when I came back. So I went off to that convention on a sunny day, no idea what was to befall me when I came back. I came back, and squealed when I saw the suitcase of my daughter in the hallway.

I ran to the living room, and saw my daughter sitting on the sofa, in deep conversation with David. I was sort of taken aback by her; she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Maybe I notice this because I hadn't seen her for eleven months, or I thought she was beautiful anyway. She had the smile that you just wanted to smile back at.

"Mum" She interpreted the conversation to pull me into a deep hug, which I returned. When I sat down next to her and David on the sofa, she embarked on general chitchat- including exams, but she seemed quite vague. I had no wish to find out why, I was perfectly and blissfully happy.

I changed the subject, during a silence when David and I couldn't think of anything to say to one of her stories. "So, Hermione, I'll wash all your clothes- as you have enough here, and your red-"

"No, Mum"

"What?" I asked, in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because tomorrow, I'm going with the Weasleys- "

I interrupted her, as she had interrupted me. "No. Not again. Why is that _family _so important that you can only spend a few days with your own mother and father, when you see Ron all day every year?" I was venting all my feelings from the past few years, when I had to put up with barely ever seeing _my _daughter.

"Mum-"

"Mrs Weasley already has seven kids- It's alright for her. But I only have you, and we dedicated our lives to you, for you to go and not appreciate it." David took my hand, and whispered, trying to calm me. It didn't work.

"Mum- Harry _has _to stay at his aunts and-"

"Oh, so poor Ron will be lonely? How about the loneliness I felt, when I get your vague letters or having to wave goodbye to you, knowing I won't see you for another year."

"Mum!" She exclaimed," Can you just let me explain?"

The room was silent, and the only sounds were the sobs I was choking out. Hermione was quiet, and she seemed to be pondering, before she said." I don't know how to say it, but here goes. Okay, you know I told you Harry was an orphan."

David said 'Yes' I was incapable of speaking.

"Well. His parents were murdered. By someone we call 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' Or 'You-know-who'"

"Right."

"After that, he kind of disappeared. The only thing that remained was fear, and his followers, who claimed to be innocent."

"You mentioned a tournament." I whispered the first thing I had said since my outburst.

"Yeah. Kind of irrelevant in this story. But anyway. Harry was a competitor, not through his choice. On the third task, you-know-who returned."

"Returned?"

"Yes."

"A murderer? A worldwide one."

"Exactly." She tried to smile, but it crumbled down." He tried to-"She gulped." Kill Harry. But thank God, Harry escaped."

"So he's trying to murder Harry?" David deduced, and Hermione gave a slow nod.

"Where in God's name is the police, trying to catch him?" I asked, struggling to make sense of my murky thoughts.

"They don't believe Dumbledore. But if you can't trust Dumbledore, you can't trust anybody."

"So, why does this mean you've got to stay at the Weasleys?"

"Because as I need to help decontaminate the house for the order."

"The order?"

"I can't explain it, Dumbledore told me I couldn't."

"So you're going off, yet again, potentially becoming a murder target." I asked.

"I'm going yes, but I won't be murdered."

"How do you know that though?" I asked, angrily. "I don't want you going; you can stay here in the holidays."

"What?" Both David and Hermione asked. "Why?" They said again in unison.

"You can't. And that's that."

"But that's not fair." This was the first time she had come close to whining. But in her defence, looking back, I was quite unfair.

"Susan-"David said, looking just as bewildered as Hermione had.

"I don't care if it's not fair, I'm your mother, and you can't go."

She stood up suddenly, and Crookshanks fell (he had curled up on her lap) She went to her bedroom, and there were no tears in her eyes, only fury. David leant back on the sofa, and he seemed to be thinking.

I couldn't sleep that night. I felt guilty, I felt horrible, I felt anxious. I thought I heard David fidgeting too, and I woke early. David wasn't there, but in my sleepiness, I didn't begin to wonder why. I went to check on Hermione, force of habit. I saw her bed was empty, room still exceptionally tidy. I panicked for a minute, till I saw a note on her bed in the corner of my eye.

_I'm sorry Mum. Dad's taken me. I'll write, if you want me too. I love you. _There were clumsy kisses printed on the edge of the page, and it was obvious she had written it in a rush. I dropped it in rage, and curled up on her bed. It smelt like her so. The thing that annoyed me was, even though I was furious at Hermione, I still wanted her to write. I still wanted her presence, even though she had hurt me so.

**I want to stab this chapter. I really don't like it, as it's mainly dialogue. Plus, Susan is getting way too emotional. **


End file.
